Mi corazón te pertenece
by Syarehn Lodbrok
Summary: Yamazaki Sōsuke era conocido en los siete mares como el pirata más cruel de los océanos pero todo hombre tiene una debilidad y la del Capitán Yamazaki fue un chico encantador de sonrisa afilada que irrumpió en su vida de improviso. [SouRin Movie]
Hermosas amantes del SouRin, les traigo esta pequeña historia como compensación de mis recurrentes demoras. El fanfic está basado principalmente en la historia de Davy Jones y Calypso.

«Esta historia participa en la Convocatoria _'SouRin Movie'_ y está basada en la película _Piratas del Caribe en el fin del mundo,_ cuyos derechos pertenecen a _Jerry Bruckheimer Films_ y _Walt Disney Pictures_ ».

.

* * *

.

 **MI CORAZÓN TE PERTENECE**

. »« .

.

.

Yamazaki Sōsuke era conocido en los siete mares como el pirata más cruel de los océanos. Él y su tripulación a bordo del _Eternal Summer_ eran la leyenda más temida. Había cientos de historias que hablaban acerca de su sus habilidades y su brutalidad en combate así como la carencia de humanidad en sus ejecuciones. _«Te unes a la tripulación o mueres»_ ésa era la su frase predilecta. Ni siquiera la flota más poderosa del imperio había logrado hacerle frente al Capitán Yamazaki.

Pero todo hombre tiene una debilidad y la de Sōsuke fue el mar, el indomable espíritu regente de los océanos. Sōsuke lo había visto tomar miles de formas, desde el mar mismo hasta seres antropomórficos o animales. Sin embargo, él había caído bajo el embrujo de su faceta como un joven pelirrojo, encantador y con una sonrisa afilada. Tan elegante, tan desafiante y confiado que su rebeldía le había robado el aliento.

La primera vez que lo vio fue justo al arribar a Samezuka después de arrojar los cadáveres de un barco enemigo al océano. Sōsuke se disponía a desembarcar cuando un joven pelirrojo de penetrantes ojos escarlata apareció de la nada sentando en la baranda del barco. El Capitán Yamazaki desenfundó su espada colocándola en el cuello del chico pero éste en lugar de inmutarse le sonrió.

—No deberías apuntar con eso a todo el mundo —dijo, tocando el filo de la espada con sus finos dedos —. Especialmente si acabas de arrojar basura a su casa.

Dicho eso, la espada comenzó a oxidarse hasta hacerse polvo. La tripulación comenzó a amedrentarse.

—¿¡Pero qué…!?

—Tranquilo. Estoy aquí mera curiosidad —admitió el chico, bajando de un ágil salto para colocarse enfrente suyo, casi rozando sus rostros debido a la cercanía—. Quiero ver más allá de tu máscara de asesino.

Sōsuke frunció los labios pero el chico continuó hablando y sonriendo, conversando con sus marineros como si la reputación del Capitán no significase nada para él.

Después de eso las visitas se hicieron más frecuentes. La mayoría del tiempo se encontraban en una famosa taberna en Samezuka pero en algunas ocasiones era el pelirrojo quien se aparecía inesperadamente en su barco.

—¿Qué eres? —le preguntó Sōsuke una tarde en la proa del _Eternal_. Sōsuke se sentía curioso y embelesado con la naturaleza del chico.

—«Qué» es una expresión demasiado grosera —se quejó el pelirrojo, mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

—Tengo demasiados nombres, algunos que jamás podrías siquiera pronunciar.

Para el Capitán no pasó desapercibido el movimiento circular que el chico hacía descuidadamente con sus dedos.

—Podrías enseñarme. —El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja; eso era un _«no»_ —. Entonces serás Rin —dijo con burla.

—¡Es un nombre de chica!

—No voy a cambiarlo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, molesto pero no del todo. Sōsuke sonrió; _Rin_ era encantador.

.

 **«II»**

.

Sōsuke hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Rin curaba una profunda herida que iba desde su hombro hasta la mitad de su pecho. Ese día la flota del Emperador los había interceptado. Eran demasiados y las pérdidas en el _Eternal_ eran muchas, Sōsuke había comenzado a pensar que era su fin hasta que una inesperada tormenta les permitió escapar.

—No te muevas —le reprendió Rin, quien había llegado a la par de la tormenta. Y Sōsuke no era tonto. No cabía duda de que aquel hermoso chico no era nadie más que el espíritu de los océanos, el dios del mar.

—Pudiste decírmelo —le reprochó.

—¿Decir qué?

—Que tú eres…

—¿El mar? —completó, odiando la palabra «dios» como término para referirse a él mismo—. ¿Eso cambia en algo nuestra relación?

Sōsuke contuvo la sonrisa boba y la sensación dulzona que aquella palabra le hacía sentir.

—Sí —contestó. Rin lo miró serio, ofendido—. Cambia todo, porque eso te hace inalcanzable para un simple pirata.

Sōsuke acarició con la yema de sus dedos la mano del pelirrojo, que seguía sobre su pecho herido. Sonrió al ver la confusión en la mirada carmesí.

—¿Eso piensas? —preguntó por fin—. ¿Te retiras antes de comenzar?

—No dije que fuera a rendirme.

Esa tarde, por primera vez Sōsuke reclamó para sí los labios de aquel ser que se había convertido en su perdición, en su delirio y más grande anhelo.

Y los días transcurrieron entre sonrisas cómplices y besos cadenciosos, entre formas cambiantes y noches magníficamente inimaginables. Sōsuke estaba convencido de que Rin era para él y él, sin duda alguna, se encontraba ya postrado a merced de aquella etérea deidad. Por eso –y contra todo pronóstico– decidió que los detalles hacia alguien más, valían la pena.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Rin, curioso al saber que Sōsuke ocultaba algo en su manga.

El Capitán rodó los ojos; ¿No podía acaso sorprender a un dios? Seguramente no, así que, resignado, le tendió un elegante cofrecillo. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver en su interior un dije de plata en forma de corazón.

—Ábrelo. —Rin enarcó una ceja y lo hizo, asombrándose genuinamente a causa del particular mecanismo que hacía que del corazón de plata una especie de caja musical—. Mi corazón es tuyo, Rin —declaró el pirata antes de sellar sus palabras contra aquellos húmedos labios.

Rin tardó en corresponder, incrédulo, pues jamás esperó que un mortal tan distante como Sōsuke hiciera todo eso por él, que lo _adorara_ como lo hacía, que recordara que justo un año atrás en esa misma fecha Rin se había aparecido en su barco. No, Rin nunca imaginó que un asesino temido y odiado por el mundo irradiara esa calidez desbordante ni que llegara a amarlo como parecía hacerlo.

Y él…, él también se había enamorado.

—Y el mío te pertenece —dijo, usando su magia para crear uno igual y colocarlo en el cuello del moreno.

—¿Sin importar que sea el monstruo que soy? —Suspiró aun rozando sus labios.

—Es tu naturaleza. Si no fueras quien eres, ¿crees que te amaría?

Sōsuke tomó su afilado mentón y volvió a besarlo. Un beso corto que se repitió una y otra vez hasta que terminaron tendidos en la arena.

Los besos de Rin eran tan refrescantes como la brisa marina.

.

 **«III»**

.

—¿Qué pasará cuando muera, Rin? —El pelirrojo se separó unos centímetros de la comodidad del pecho ajeno para poder mirarlo—. ¿Podré estar a tu lado? ¿Mi alma corrupta logrará llegar hasta ti?

Rin apretó los labios sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

—No —admitió bajito, pero Sōsuke ya esperaba esa respuesta. Sonrió resignado.

—¿Seguirás amándome después de que muera?

—Siempre.

—¿Entonces por qué esa cara? —dijo, tratando de quitarle dramatismo al asunto.

Rin guardó silencio, cavilando sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir, de hacer. Cerró los ojos un momento, dejando que sus sentimientos lo guiaran.

—Puedo hacerte inmortal —declaró después de un rato—. Pero no se trata de un don, Sōsuke. Es una condena.

El pirata sonrió sarcástico. ¿Cuántas veces no había anhelado la inmortalidad? ¿Cuántas veces no había fantaseado con gobernar los mares por siempre? Pero su sonrisa cambió a una más amplia y sincera al percatarse de que ese sueño era secundario comparado a la ilusión de una eternidad con Rin, pues si el pelirrojo le decía que debía convertirse en una concha para estar a su lado, él accedería.

Qué estúpido te vuelve el amor.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Dejar de matar gente? —preguntó divertido.

Rin asintió.

—No tendrás prohibido hacerlo pero tu misión es más bien contraria: tendrás que guiar a las almas que mueran en el océano hacia el mundo de los muertos. Diez años deberás pasar en el mar a cambio de un día en tierra, y ése día será el único en podamos volver a vernos.

—¿Y qué pasa si no guio las almas?

—Tú humanidad se perderá. La corrupción de tu alma se reflejarán en tu cuerpo y no podrás volver a disfrutar de los placeres humanos ni a tocar puerto. Estarás condenado a navegar entre vivos y muertos por la eternidad.

—Hecho.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Ni siquiera vas a pensarlo!? ¡No es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera!

—Voy a tenerte a ti. No necesito nada más.

—¡Estarás llevándote contigo a tu tripulación, idiota!

—No soy conocido por pensar en los demás. Ahora dame algo para recordarte los próximos diez años —dijo juguetón. No desperdiciaría la posibilidad de estar con Rin por siempre, el costo era lo de menos.

Rin suspiró. Era ese pirata cabeza-dura del que se había enamorado.

—Te daré más que eso —dijo antes de deslizarse sobre su cuerpo.

.

 **«IV»**

.

Los meses se convirtieron en años y los años se acumularon hasta que una década se cumplió. Una década acatando sin falla el mandato de Rin. Una década en la que lo deseó a morir, aferrándose a su recuerdo y a la esperanza de volver a tenerlo en sus brazos. El _Eternal_ tocó puerto en Samezuka y Sōsuke pasó el día entero en aquella taberna, bebiendo con su tripulación en espera de Rin, pero aquel día concluyó sin rastro del pelirrojo.

Sōsuke, con los puños apretado y la decepción convertida furia, maldijo al dios del mar porque ¡Carajo! No había excusa mundana que pudiera justificar su ausencia. Nada podía impedirle estar allí, sin embargo había faltado su promesa. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Se había aburrido de él? ¿Había dejado de amarlo? O quizá nunca lo amó de verdad

¡Pero Sōsuke llevaba su nombre gravado en el alma! Había aceptado aquel trato por estar a su lado y Rin no estaba allí.

El capitán volvió a su barco con la firme decisión de olvidarse del estúpido trato y sobre todo de Rin. Volvería a ser el hombre sin escrúpulos que nunca debió dejar de ser.

Pero aquella traición le causaban demasiado daño como para querer vivir, ese maldito _amor_ era una afrenta, lo hacía débil y su corazón traicionero no era más que el recordatorio físico de la injuria cometida, pues a pesar de ello seguía latiendo por Rin. Así que un día, desesperado y harto de sentirse estúpido y vulnerable, tomó su espada y lo extirpó de su pecho. Luego lo guardó en un cofre y lo ocultó donde nadie osara adentrarse.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando implacable hasta que una oportunidad de venganza tocó a su puerta: «La Hermandad». Un grupo de siete poderosos piratas que deseaban atrapar al espíritu del mar a fin de ser ellos quienes realmente lo gobernaran.

Su despecho lo llevó a revelarles la manera de atrapar a Rin en su cuerpo humano, limitando su poder y su dominio, a cambio recibió riquezas y más poder del que esperaba. Sin embargo, una vez que Rin se convirtió en un humano frágil y eternamente resentido con sus captores, se percató de que su venganza se sentía tan vacía como su propio pecho carente de corazón.

Sōsuke siempre supo cómo encontrarlo pero jamás lo buscó. Sabía que Rin se había recluido en lo más inhóspito de Samezuka y que empleaba los escasos poderes que conservaba ayudando piratas a cambio de dinero y objetos mágicos o exóticos. Con los años la existencia de Rin se llenó de mitos, siendo más conocido como un hechicero decadente que como la deidad que era; mientras que Sōsuke había perdido en gran parte su forma humana: su piel se volvió dura y fría, tornándose en tonos marinos mientras unas manchas blancas se esparcían por ésta, adquiriendo con el tiempo las características de un tiburón ballena y aterrando con ello a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino.

El barco y su tripulación padecieron el mismo destino, luciendo más grotescos con el paso del tiempo y la atrocidad de sus actos.

Hasta que un inesperado evento ocurrió.

—¡Capitán, es cierto! ¡Los rumores son ciertos! —dijo acelerado el maestre Mikoshiba Momotarō entrando a su camarote—. La nueva generación de La Hermandad ha robado _el cofre_. ¡Estamos perdidos!... Y no sólo eso, también han encontrado a Rin-senpai. Van a asesinarlo mientras esté en su forma humana; temen que llegué a liberarse. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes al respecto, Capitán? —Sōsuke notó la desesperación en la voz de Momotarō, él también había conocido a Rin antes de que todo se saliera de control.

»Capitán, tal vez no vuelva a verlo —insistió—. Quizá sea el momento en que le explique por qué…

—¡No me interesan sus explicaciones! —mintió.

Momotarō bajó la mirada con resignación antes de anunciar monótonamente que mantendría el curso en busca de embarcaciones para alimentar al Kraken. Estaba por salir cuando su Capitán habló de nuevo:

—¿Dónde están ahora?

—Su destino es la Isla Iwatobi, están a día y medio. Si nos vamos ahora los interceptaremos antes del anochecer.

Sōsuke soltó un pesado suspiro. Aun sin un corazón, el sentimiento que lo ataba a Rin seguía existiendo. Quizá se escudara diciendo que la razón de fondo para perseguir a La Hermandad era recuperar su corazón, pero ni él ni su tripulación creían aquella falacia.

—¿Qué esperas? Dijiste antes del anochecer.

.

 **«V»**

.

La encarnizada batalla entre la tripulación del _Eternal Summer_ contra la del _High Speed_ y el resto de los barcos de La Hermandad ya había comenzado. Sōsuke lideraba a sus hombres haciendo un despliegue de sadismo como nunca antes pues quería su cofre de vuelta y a Rin a salvo.

Dejó a cargo Kisumi Shigino mientras él buscaba su cofre, hallándolo sin alguna dificultad real y asesinando a los hombres que lo custodiaban. Luego sacó su corazón dejando atrás el cofre vacío.

Por otro lado, Rin escuchaba los gritos de batalla y el choque de espadas desde su celda bajo los camarotes de los marineros. Qué patético resultaba que un espíritu como él se encontrara preso de aquella burda manera ¡Y condenado a muerte por simples mortales!

Suspiró con pesar, tocando descuidadamente el dije en su cuello, abriéndolo de vez en cuando para escuchar la melodía. Pero recordar el pasado no tenía sentido, así que cerró el corazón de golpe, sin embargo, aquella tonada no cesó, siendo acompañada por los firmes pasos del Capitán Yamazaki.

—Sōsuke —musitó Rin con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia los barrotes para estar más cerca—, viniste por mí. —El pirata no contestó, aunque se acercó también—. Ha sido una horrible tortura permanecer atado a esta… _única_ forma —arrastró las palabras—. Alejado de todo lo que soy, de lo que amo... Lejos de ti.

Sōsuke apretó con fuerza su medallón, haciendo que se cerrara mientras sus manos temblaban de coraje.

—Por diez años cumplí con tu orden. ¡Diez años ansiando llegar a tierra por ti! Y cuando llegó el momento no estabas ahí. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no llegaste!? —masculló con ira, con el dolor impregnado en cada palabra.

Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, sin embargo se sentían tan lejos...

—Es mi naturaleza —musitó Rin, avergonzado pero decidido—. ¿De ser diferente crees que me amarías? —repitió la respuesta que le había dado tantos años atrás.

—¿Amarte? No. Ya no te amo —afirmó lento, con la seguridad de alguien que memoriza un diálogo tras repasarlo día y noche.

—¡Deja de corromper tu alma mintiéndote! ¡Mintiéndonos a ambos! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar de mí lo que siempre me ha pertenecido? —Rin coló su mano por los barrotes y tocó el pecho del pirata. Justo en ese instante sus deformaciones tendientes a un tiburón ballena desaparecieron, dando paso al hombre fornido y atractivo del que Rin se había enamorado. Con su otra mano acarició el rostro moreno y Sōsuke no dudó en tomar aquella mano entre la suya, disfrutando de su tacto. Hacía tanto que no sentía nada…

»Te amo —murmuró el pelirrojo—. Te amo a pesar de que es por ti que estoy aquí. Quise odiarte por hacerme esto, por traicionar el secreto de mi naturaleza… pero eres mi amanecer Sōsuke. Libérame. Libérame y arreglaremos esto juntos. —El pirata se alejó de la celda, rompiendo el contacto y volviendo así a su monstruosa forma. Rin lo miró decepcionado—. ¿¡Entonces a qué has venido!?

—A devolverte lo que siempre ha sido tuyo —dijo, tomando de entre sus ropas el corazón palpitante que había extraído del cofre. El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido cuando Sōsuke se lo tendió—. Después de todo siempre ha estado en tus manos.

Rin no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, pues de un fuerte golpe Sōsuke rompió las rejas que los separaban y el pelirrojo no tardó en ir hacia él con los ojos acuosos, rozando sus labios con los ajenos sin importar que éstos no fueran del todo humanos. Y sin que volviera a pedírselo, Sōsuke se acercó a su oído recitando el nombre de Rin en un idioma que realmente jamás había aprendido y que escasos mortales conocían: el lenguaje de los espíritus. Un nombre que sólo a él le había confiado.

—Te entregaré la victoria —prometió el pelirrojo antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera entre los brazos ajenos—, porque hace años te entregué mi corazón. —Esta vez su voz resonó como un eco del viento, perdiéndose lentamente.

Sōsuke subió de nuevo a cubierta, deseando creer en las palabras de Rin.

La contienda iba pareja pero su barco estaba siendo bombardeado por cuatro navíos.

—¡Capitán! —gritó Momotarō a unos metros, peleando con un chico de cabellos azules—. ¡Mire eso, Capitán!

El moreno observó al frente: un remolino. Un enorme y furioso remolino formándose entre los barcos que libraban aquella pelea.

Sōsuke sonrió.

—¡Todos a la nave, el remolino no va a tocarnos! ¡La victoria es nuestra! —les aseguró mientras la brisa marina le humedecía los labios, un sabor fresco, exquisito como los labios de Rin.

Porque al final del día, como humano o como deidad, como el mar o como brisa, Rin seguía demostrándole de una u otra manera cuánto lo amaba y él haría exactamente lo mismo.

.

* * *

.

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta convocatoria. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes participaron escribiendo y leyendo!_

 _Les dejo en mi perfil la carpeta Facebook de donde se encuentran reunidos los fics de esta convocatoria para que pasen a leerlos, lo dejaría aquí pero no sé como ponerlo~_


End file.
